Unhappy Endings
by syko4bosco aka A. Lalad
Summary: The return of Pendrell leads to a messy hostage situation...(No flames, please...)


Unhappy Endings  
By: Awesomo Fox aka A. Lalad  
Category: VA, Alternate Universe, Character Death  
Rating: PG-13 (a little violent)  
Spoilers: up to the middle of the 2nd season  
Note: Pendrell isn't dead...  
Summary: Badly managed jealousy and a hostage situation...  
aren't all fights stemmed from two men's love   
for a woman?  
Disclaimer: I do not believe that the characters of the best   
television show in the world-"The X-Files" are mine.   
I am not THAT delusional. I know that they were   
created by Chris Carter and owned by him and 10-13.   
I am just borrowing them. I'll do my best to   
return them unharmed, but with all the angst I write   
(NO FLAMES!!!!) it may be hard. My sincere   
apologies.  
Thanks To: Trinity: my beta-reader and fellow fic writer.  
Another Note: Pendrell isn't dead...(again) and this happens  
somewhere in the second season. Forgive me for any  
inaccuracies in plot, dates, etc. Also, this story  
may contan OOC situations-depending on how you look  
at things.  
Awesomo is pronounced (and I say this only because it is  
so frequently mispronounced) *** Awe-SEW-moe ***  
Lalad is *** LAA-lid ***  
Feedback: muldersdoctor@cheerful.com  
  
WARNING: OOC situations and angst ahead!  
  
#######  
Become Part of the Fox's Boxers and Socks Academy Today!  
  
#######  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Unhappy Endings  
By: Awesomo Fox aka A. Lalad  
For 2 blocks around, the roads were cordoned off,  
and it took quite a bit of...persuasion on Dana's part  
to be able to get past the teams of police, FBI and   
SWAT.   
  
They couldn't afford to loose time by holding her back  
every couple hundred yards, but no one would listen when  
she told them she was FBI-she needed to see Skinner right  
away. But they pushed her back toward the crowd without  
hearing her.   
  
And, damn, that pissed her off. How dare they just shove  
her back like she was a small child! She needed to get  
to Skinner NOW. They were wasting valuable time. Every  
second counted.  
  
In reality, it probably only took 5 minutes for Dana to  
do 2 blocks and get to the A.D., but it seemed like a   
week and a half to her.  
  
She found him standing by a SWAT van, talking into  
a hand-held radio.   
  
"I can't believe this-he's one of our own," she heard  
him say.  
  
He noticed her, and his expression changed and became  
unreadable. Sorrow, anger, shock, and many other emotions  
pulled to one facial expression. She didn't know what  
to make of it, but it was bad.  
  
"Let me get back to you." he told the person on the   
other end of the 2-way.  
  
He put the radio down and looked her deep in the eyes.  
  
"Is he...ok?" she asked, not daring to think to much  
about it. She didn't need her emotions getting the best  
of her right now.  
  
"Yes, for now. But he was hit."  
  
"How many times?"  
  
"Just once as far as we know. Listen, Scully-" he nodded  
in spite of himself. "I'm sorry. I keep forgetting..."  
  
He gestured toward her hand. She glanced at the diamond  
on her finger, barely 3 months old.  
  
"Yes, so do I." Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
She could picture the ring on his finger, and the   
finger on his hand...his beautiful hands...  
  
God, she loved him. They both had feelings for eachother  
from the beginning, but she had scarcely shown hers.   
  
Sometimes she had even ignored them.  
  
He on the other hand...always trying to impress her,  
being sweet and cordial, but not knowing quite how to   
go about showing his feelings for her...  
  
She remembered the day he had popped the question,   
gazing deep into her eyes with his, big, intense   
beautiful ones. But he asked her.  
  
He asked her to marry him; words she never thought   
she would hear since joining the FBI.  
  
She remembered how he talked and laughed and smiled,  
and how at night when they would snuggle up in bed,   
how she would hold his head in her arms and run her  
fingers through his thick, unruly hair.  
  
People at the FBI talked-of course they did. No one   
could believe she was engaged to that...loser, that   
dork! How could she stand him?  
  
But she loved him, and he made her happier than she'd  
ever been. And they were planning to start a family.  
  
"He want's you in there, Dana." Skinner's strong  
voice snapped her back to reality, as he spoke of   
the gunman.  
  
"He says he won't do any negotiating unless you're  
in there with him. There are no clear shots from here-  
and that's our last resort right now, however, if he   
doesn't give up soon-"  
  
"NO! You can't shoot him! I'll go in, I'll go in  
there if he wants it."   
  
"Scully, I strongly disapprove-"  
  
"Sir, I am not going to sacrifice my husband and   
all of those other people inside because you strongly  
disapprove!" she glared down at the ground, and   
calmed down.  
  
"I'm sorry." she said, looking up at him, voice   
softening. "I'll take every precaution. I won't   
go and do something stupid, I promise."  
  
He said nothing, but lowered his head and nodded.  
  
She was going in.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Negotiations were made, Dana was prepped, the  
doors were opened, and to the horror of the watching  
(and well informed, thanks to the media) public,  
Dana was admitted to the building.  
  
It was dark, but she knew where they would be. Of   
course-the very back where there were no windows.  
  
Walking through numerous rooms, she understood the   
SWAT teams bad position at sniper shots. But she  
hoped-no PRAYED-it wouldn't come to that.  
  
Then, from out of nowhere, a calm, collected, sick  
sounding firmiliar voice rang out.  
  
"I knew you'd come."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
She wasn't afraid of him-or, rather, she wasn't   
afraid for herself. She knew what this man was  
capable of. But when he looked at her from behind  
the huge rifle he was toting, his eyes weren't   
cold.  
  
He brought her to the room he was holding the  
rest of the hostages in, and upon entering, she  
stopped abruptly when she saw the love of her life  
laying in a pool of his own blood.   
  
He was concious, that was good, but it was a very   
bad situation.  
  
There were about 5 more people in the room besides  
the three already mentioned, but none of them   
were injured, just terrified.  
  
The man behind her pushed her farther into the room.  
  
He sat her down in a desk chair with wheels, and  
went to tie her hands, when she stopped him.  
  
"I'm not armed." She looked into his eyes, and she  
saw the kindness in him break out from wherever it   
was hiding.  
  
He allowed her to sit without the ties.  
  
She had always wished they had gotten to know   
eachother better. He had always been there, and  
word around the Bureau said that he was in love with  
her. Yes, very in love with her.  
  
But she never saw the signs. Now she wished she did.  
Dana thought they were friends-nothing more.   
  
She looked toward her husband. They had tried to keep  
their love a secret in the beginning, but word gets out.  
They thought they would loose their jobs, but Skinner  
pulled strings for them.  
  
"Can I help him?" she motioned toward the one she loved.  
  
"NO! Let him lay there!"  
  
She bit her lip and tears sprung to her eyes.  
  
"Why? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Dana looked into his eyes-deep into them, but although  
they were firmiliar, they were oh, so distant.   
  
But how was she to know the rumors were true, let alone  
serious-THIS serious?  
  
"I LOVED YOU!! I STILL LOVE YOU!" he broke down in a   
short fit of crying for a couple seconds, when he let  
his guard down-including his gun, but his head snapped  
back up soon enough.  
  
"You never paid attention to me, after all I did to   
try and get you to love me too...then you married  
HIM!" he pointed the gun at her husbands limp  
body.  
  
"No!" she stood, but he put his gun down anyways.  
  
"But now it's ok." he smiled sickly and walked over   
to her. He pulled Dana out of her chair, and   
hugged her.  
  
"Now we can be together, because they're getting  
me a plane-" he gestured toward the front of the  
building where hundreds of feds waited anxiously.  
  
"and I'm taking you with me!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Shhh!" he placed his finger to her lips.  
"Don't talk, my Agent Scully."  
  
"It's not Agent Scully anymore. You know that."  
She wanted to kill the words as they came out of her  
mouth.   
  
Great way to piss him off she thought, bitter at  
herself.  
  
"But it will be soon."  
  
She thought.  
  
"Ok, I'll go with you-"  
  
She caught her husband's shocked glance, but ignored  
it.  
  
"Just let everyone go." pause. "Please."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
She was shocked he did it. He let all of them go.  
  
Now only she and he remained.   
  
But everything that was happening was going by  
in a blur. She started to get drowsy, and realized  
that they must be pumping something into the   
building-a sleeping gas or something.  
  
She hoped he wouldn't notice.  
  
But he knew. He knew what she knew. And he got  
mad.  
  
It's like a drunk man raving she thought,   
watching him stumble around the room, getting  
angrier and angrier, and then she laughed.  
  
He spun around to look at her and fell in mid-turn.  
  
Or was she dreaming? No, it was real, she was sure  
of it.  
  
But Dana knew that no matter what happened from   
here, it would be over soon.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Even though he had fallen, her captor was no  
where near out cold.   
  
She had lain down sometime recently, but when  
exactly she had no idea.   
  
Now he lay next to her, snuggled up close, both  
arms around her.  
  
He had dropped his gun somewhere and must've   
left it.   
  
Dana heard the doors in the front open and  
people (presumably SWAT people) move into the   
building. It was a standoff now, but they   
were fighting a man who was unarmed.  
  
Or so she could see.  
  
But (once again) he was also clairvoyant enough  
to sense his surroundings were changing.  
  
He pulled her to her feet sloppily as he picked  
up his gun from the floor, where it had been hiding  
among some fallen papers.  
  
He should just give up He pulled her over a   
little and together they backed into a corner.  
  
She was his shield.  
  
He held her tightly, both of her hands pinned  
behind her, but she was in no pain.  
  
The whole situation only registered vaguely in her  
mind. The gas was getting to her-she tried not to   
gag as nausea rose in her throat.  
  
She saw them now, and heard his voice from   
behind her.  
  
"I've got her! Just leave us alone! I'm armed!  
I'll do it! I will!"  
  
She couldn't believe all of this was coming out   
of this man's mouth! He had always seemed so   
gentle...  
  
The room started swimming before Dana, but she   
saw the SWAT guys run in from the corner of her   
eye.  
  
There was yelling-too much yelling that seemed  
to stretch on for hours, but in reality lasted  
3 minutes.  
  
She heard him whisper in her ear, "I love you,  
Agent Scully."  
  
A shot rang out from behind her.  
  
His lifeless figure fell forward on top of Dana, and   
her knees buckled under the pressure.  
  
Men with guns ran forward and pulled him away; his   
dead body, eyes still open, mouth ajar.  
  
She reached over and brushed her hand over his   
eyelids, closing his eyes.  
  
She never in her wildest dreams thought anything  
like this could/would happen.  
  
Especially not to her.   
  
"I'm sorry it turned out like this Mulder." she  
whispered to him, and then, in spite of herself,  
kissed him lightly on the forehead.  
  
"Agent Pendrell?" a man behind her touched her  
shoulder. A paramedic.  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
She nodded, and wiped away the tears.  
  
"Yes." she said. "I think my heart is broken."  
Fini  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Whaddya think? Was it any good? Did I have you   
fooled? Did you figure it out before the end?  
Did you like it? Did you hate it?  
  
TELL ME PLEASE!!  
  
Feedback (I have a feeling I'll get flames for this  
one!) can be sent to: muldersdoctor@cheerful.com  
"A writer is a person who has taught their mind to   
MISBEHAVE..."  
~Stephen King 


End file.
